


【莱萨】夕阳

by WhiskyRain



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 阿瑞斯回到了他和莱萨的城堡。
Relationships: Ares/Lessa (Lessa)
Kudos: 3





	【莱萨】夕阳

  
阿瑞斯拥有一座城堡。  
一座坐落于赫斯坤岛的城堡，那是他的家，曾经由他和他的神明搭建千年，只是还未建成便永远地中止了。  
那砌了一半的石墙缝隙间抽出一枝白色小花，银发的黎明之神垂着眼眸轻叹：因为这花，暂时不能修剪城墙了。那洁白的野花娇弱地生长，这城堡停建一晃数百年，再回神，这花已经茂密丰沛地开遍了城堡上角角落落，再也除不干净。  
那是神明的善念和纵容，就像祂救下和纵容阿瑞斯那样。  
阿瑞斯想，自己并非不知感恩。  
但神明或许不该复活自己。  
阿瑞斯仰望金灿灿的日光。  
他想起那个朦胧的朝阳。黑色的女人踏着夜色来蛊惑他的神明，那把匕首，还有祂们口中要被纠正的错误。那不是风声，但他的神明这几天也不那么像平常的祂。  
而阿瑞斯在自己意识到发生了什么之前就已经一头扑进神明怀中，匕首刺得很深，阿瑞斯在疼痛中恍惚：他的神明要杀死祂自己，杀器才会刺得这样用力，这样疼。  
他本想说，幸好没刺在您身上，您会疼的。神明抱着他，颤抖着，脸上写满了不同以往的复杂。他有些恍惚，失血的寒冷让他不由得更向神明依靠去。  
他听见神明提到“拉”。  
那一夜如同神明许诺的那样，朝阳升起时，一切都消失了，神明、匕首、或者那个止不住鲜血的伤口。一点痕迹都不剩。不管是祂还是他，都不会死亡。  
他常常怀疑那是一个梦境，真实又虚幻，他那时不知道那黑色的虚无的女人是谁，更不知道自己一介奴隶有什么值得神明牺牲祂自己，于是这没留下伤痕的梦更飘渺了，溢散得到处都是，繁衍在每个回忆的角落。直到后来，八支权能之枪应拉的命令射向他的神明，而只有七支长枪穿透那脆弱的胸痛。  
阿瑞斯站在城墙之上俯视他的王国。  
他已经不太能记起当初选择称王成神的初衷了。他的回忆里有太多身为奴隶时的痛苦，他的屈辱，他的执念，他的恐惧，他对力量的病态渴望。  
他的神明训斥他太多次，那声音模糊而无趣，任阿瑞斯如何回忆也只能记起些可笑的词句。祂说，同为人类，即使是国王也不比奴隶更高贵。  
阿瑞斯暗想，怎么可能。更何况他得到了神明分舍的力量，弱小的人类又哪里比得上自己尊贵。  
他摸着额前的角，也就摸向了欲望与野心。  
阿瑞斯常常怪罪于那个女孩，若是没有她背叛神明，或许自己真的能在痛苦后坦然接受衰老以及第二次死亡。他是个骗子。  
阿瑞斯望着镀金的城堡，望着金色的夕阳。  
他想知道那轮红日之后是否有太阳神长久地投来目光。狡猾的神明会否借着太阳窥探人间，看着自己，或走入人间的黎明之神。拉会发现自己与那黑色的女人交换承诺、夺取了神明的部分的权能、甚至仇恨且嫉妒祂吗？阿瑞斯含着疑惑，又满腔不在乎。  
他早已不是当初那个弱小的狂信徒。他把自己看得那么重，从渎神中获取了无限的勇气。  
无情的造物主让他生而便是奴隶，这恨意从未被抚平，便成了渎神者的养分，肆意膨胀。他掠夺老师的力量，掠夺成神的道路，他手握权柄，满心以为自己足以超过老师，便也有了与拉的一战之力。  
阿瑞斯最后地、最后地凝望了一眼那夕阳。它要坠入血染一般的森林，坠入漆黑的夜色。  
拉闭上祂金红色的眼睛。  
黑夜于是到来了。  
  
  
\- END.  



End file.
